The Marvelous Musical Mansion (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's Movie-Spoof of "Wee Sing in The Marvelous Musical Mansion" Plot Three warners named Danny Pintauro, Lisa (Kelsey White) and Jonathan Lipnicki (with Marcus Toji) and their friend Dora The Explorer go visit her cousin Diego in his Marvelous Musical Mansion where the music boxes come to life, the hat rack sings and dances, and Doormouse requires you to solve a riddle before you enter. However, in the darkness of the night, several small but important items vanish, requiring the children to locate the thief. Each segment teaches the viewer about musical theory or terminology. Cast *Alex - Danny Pintauro *Kelly - Lisa (Kelsey White) *Benji - Jonathan Lipnicki (with Marcus Toji as Extra) *Auntie Annabella - Dora (Dora The Explorer) *Dad - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Door Knocker - Doormouse (Team Umizoomi) *Great Uncle Rubato - Diego (Go Diego Go) *Candeza the Cat - Abu (Aladdin) *Hat Rack - Duck (Word World) *Andy Bandy Man The One Man Band - Ralphscoe *Tap-A-Capella Singers (Allie Allegro, Lawrence Largo, Flo Fortissimo and Peter Pianissimo) - Mara Wilson, Macaulay Culkin, Selena Quintanilla Pérez and Alex D. Linz *Nina Ballerina - June (Little Enstiens) *Doodle Det Quintet (The Violinist, The Clarinet Player, The French Horn Player, The Trumpeter and The Timpani Player) - Children *Meter Mouse - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Clapping Knights - Timon and Pumbaa *Reuben and Rachel - Ord and Cassie *Madge & Marge The Birdwatchers - Cece and Rocky Gallery Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 11.25.25 AM.png|Danny Pintauro as Alex Screen_Shot_2018-05-01_at_11.27.07_AM.png|Lisa (Kelsey White) as Kelly Jonathan-Lipnicki-Jerry-MacGuire.jpg|Jonathan Lipnickii as Benji IMG_20190618_164256.jpg|Marcus Toji as Extra (Benji) DoraTheExplorer.png|Dora The Explorer as Auntie Annabella Joeposter.jpg|Joe as Dad DoorMouse Full-body 2.png|Doormouse as Door Knocker Go-diego-go-0.png|Diego as Great Uncle Rubato Abu in Aladdin.jpg|Abu The Monkey as Candeza the Cat Wordfriend-duck-240.png|Duck as Hat Rack Ralph E. Coyote.jpg|Ralphscoe as Andy Bandy Man The One Man Band Ad 176918066.jpg|Mara Wilson, Macaulay Culkin, Selena Quintanilla Pérez and Alex D. Linz as Tap-A-Capella Singers (Allie Allegro, Lawrence Largo, Flo Fortissimo and Peter Pianissimo) (June) 2.png|June as Nina Ballerina Doodle det quintet.png|Children as Doodle Det Quintet (The Violinist, The Clarinet Player, The French Horn Player, The Trumpeter and The Timpani Player) Bdd7583658f3dc716f0505f59ef528201d17f34d.jpg|Fievel as Meter Mouse Timon & Pumbaa Poster.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as The Clapping Knights Img5.gif|Ord and Cassie as Reuben and Rachel Rocky-cece.gif|Cece and Rocky as Madge & Marge The Birdwatchers Scenes * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 1 - Opening/Looking for Danny Pintauro * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 2 - "My Aunt Came Back" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 3 - Dora Arrives * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 4 - "She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 5 - Meet Doormouse ("How Do You Do") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 6 - Meet Diego & Abu ("Three Corners") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 7 - Dora Shows Diego His Present * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 8 - Ralphscoe Bandy Man ("The Orchestra Game Song") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 9 - "Tap-A-Capella" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 10 - "The Ballerina's Waltz" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 11 - "The Doodle-Det Quintet" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 12 - "The Marching Song" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 13 - "Vive La Compagnie" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 14 - The Notes ("The Melody Song") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 15 - "The Magic of Music" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 16 - "Hickory Dickory Dock" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 17 - "Round The Clock"/Abu Heard Some Noises * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 18 - A Real Mystery * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 19 - Dora Searches for Clues ("Oh Where, Oh Where") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 20 - The Family Room ("Clap Your Hands") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 21 - Doormouse Provides a Riddle * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 22 - Harry & Stephanie * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 23 - "Hey Diddle Diddle" * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 24 - A.D.B.D. * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 25 - Dora Solves The Riddle * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 26 - Ask Fievel/The Mystery is Solved * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 27 - Ralphscoe Bandy Man The Great * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 28 - You Are Special ("The Magic of Music Reprise") * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 29 - "Oh When The Saints Go Marching in"/The Grand Finale * Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 30 - Closing Credits Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Wee Sing Movies Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movies Spoof Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Spoofs Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movie Spoofs Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movies Spoofs Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof